


August 14, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's new life caused him to smile while he shopped with his daughter.





	August 14, 2002

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell's new life caused him to smile while he shopped with his daughter instead of serving an alien master in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
